


Pokemon Parody Episode 26: Darkness

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [26]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob goes into the appropriately named cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 26: Darkness

    As soon as Bob entered the cave, he completely lost his sight. He wondered why no light came in from the gaping hole that was the entrance to the cave, but he was forced to keep quiet about it's lack of logic.  
    He walked around, albeit running into virtually everything. He kept on running into what he presumed to be Pokémon, which, of course initiated a battle sequence...  
    Whenever he battled, he and his Pokémon were somehow able to see in the darkness. Unfortunately they couldn't actually see anything that would tell them where to go.  
    Like his other battles, he won them and was somehow paid by what he was still convinced to be wild Pokémon. Of course, in reality, they were Pokémon trainers who were probably in the same situation as he.  
    Bob somehow found a ladder that went deeper into the cave. Knowing he had nowhere else to go, he climbed down the ladder, delving deeper, and closer to the exit of the Rock Tunnel.


End file.
